Suprisearama
by xxpitchjasperxx
Summary: This is the sequel to Zoorama. It won't follow the same guideline but its something that happens about a week after Zoorama. This definitely has some humor and some lemons later so teens watch out for the language mwah. It's m bc of the end ha. Read!
1. Make you smile

NOTE: hey guys! Here's the sequel for Zoorama! Suprisearam! lol. There will be lemons later on! No doubt! I know you guys wanted more so I'm creating another little hoo-dah. ha. Or whatever you call these things. I'm mainly going to be doing this story in Edward P.O.V. and I'm going to let Edward lighten up a bit. We fellow twilighter fans know how serious and dramatic he can get. It's time for a little fun he he. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Suprisearama!" ooooo.

Edward P.O.V.

I listened in on Alice's conversation with Bella, even though she told me to stay out. I was curious as to what was the big "surprise". It turns out just as I'd expected that Alice was planning on taking Bella shopping. I quickly lost interest and concentrated on Emmett and Rosalie. They always had something entertaining going on. Bad mistake.

"Holy shit Emmett!" I yelled. That guy has the most disturbing thoughts I've ever seen!

Alice bounded out the door and looked at me with my beautiful Bella right behind. I heard Emmett's booming laugh downstairs. Then Rosalie's slap.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled, the most annoying sound ever…

"Edward that's what you get for being nosey." Alice said.

"Please." I snapped back.

"Uh…" Bella looked so cute when she was confused. I threw my arms out for her to come. She was only in the bathroom for 5 minutes with Alice but I already was missing her. She nearly fell on her way but I caught her hand and sat her in my lap.

"So where is Alice planning on taking you this time?" I asked.

Bella looked up at me and gave me a suspicious look.

"Actually, Edward we're taking _you_ shopping."

I nearly died right there.

"Bella! You know how much I hate shopping! I bet Alice put you up to this! Alice!"

Alice just busted out laughing. She could barely say, "Bella, tell Edward the rest." She was enjoying this I could tell.

I was confused and at the same time furious. "Bella, What the hell?!"

"Shhh. Calm down Edward. Alice and myself have noticed that, well, your clothes are starting to well…um shrink…don't get me wrong its very attractive and I know how washing machines are, but that's not the point. Your clothes aren't exactly fitting for well certain events…."

I hadn't noticed this one! And I read minds! I can't believe they want to take me _shopping_!

"Bella…" I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh Edward! It would be so much fun! I've never been with you shopping, and well, if it helps I'll let you hold my hand. C'mon think of the fun we'd have!"

Great. How do I let myself get into situations like this? I know I could very well just say no but Bella was such a sweet heart and I couldn't disappoint her now. Plus I don't mind spending some quality time holding her hand. I bet Alice knew I would come…..

"Very well then." I gave in to Bella's sweet pouty puppy dog look.

"Oh Edward! Thank you! Thank you! I love you!"

She was hugging me now. She smelled so nice. I hugged her back then gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright, so when are we leaving?" I ruffled her hair.

Alice chimed in now, "As soon as Bella gets here tomorrow morning and I help her out with some of her clothes. I can't wait. I have this new skirt for you Bella, oh you'll love it! It'll be so much fun!"

I watched Bella's face turn to an excited to not so happy look.

"Wait a sec! Alice you're giving me another Barbie doll make-over!"

"Oh Bella, now c'mon! You know I've never got to do stuff like this when I was your age. The least you could do is just let me--"

I cut her off, "Don't worry Alice, Bella's just a little bit nervous."

"That's an understatement Edward!" Bella said, practically yelled.

I looked at Alice and took the hint that it was time to go. I took Bella into my arms and carried her out the door.

"Hey! I wasn't finished! Edward put me down!"

"C'mon Bella let's get out of here." Bella was throwing a fit so I shushed her by breathing my breath into her face letting my scent do its job and kissed her. Tampering with her memory was so much fun. I watched her face fall into a more calming look.

"There, all better now. Let's go now."

"Are we running?" She mumbled.

"Do you need to ask?" And just like that I was off with my angel on my back.

I watched Bella drift away in sleep. She was in my arms sleeping soundly, for once. I saw where her covers had fallen off, and I pulled them back to her.

"Edward." She mumbled my name and I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

I looked at the alarm clock, 6:30. Charlie was down stairs packing for another fishing trip, as usual and was humming the most off-tune sound I've ever heard. It was worse than Emmett's, and that was a compliment. I heard a kitchen cabinet door slam and Bella moved to her side and mumbled some kind of gibberish. Charlie can be so loud sometimes. To think that Bella's trying to sleep here, it's amazing she hasn't woken up already.

"_Gonna get me some bass, get me some bass…." _Great. Charlie was singing now.

"_Get that bass, Get that bass! Clearwater's going down, going down….Going Down!"_

His loud off-key tone woke Bella up. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, in a hoarse tone. Sleep had not evaded her, apparently.

"Charlie was just singing again." I replied.

"Oh, figures." she said then she shook her head, "I thought I heard something in my sleep. You know how when you're sleeping you have these dreams and then the outside world just happens to invade them….kind of like Charlie's singing. Hmph."

I raised my eyebrows, "Clearly, you're not very coherent this morning. I knew we should have gotten you to bed earlier last night."

"Oh, you couldn't help that." she said, "It's only natural."

A door slammed and I could hear Charlie's voice fading away into the background leaving Bella and me alone. Not a good idea.

"Well, do you think you could sleep some more or are you ready for Alice's?"

"Ughhhhh." Bella groaned, "Alice."

"Ah, don't be that way sweetie. Cheer up, it won't be for long. After all, Alice is a vampire."

"Hmm. I guess your right." she paused. "I think I could use some breakfast time though."

"Ha! Breakfast!" and just like that I picked her up and threw her over my back.

"Piggy Back Ride!" I exclaimed. Bella chuckled, "you're hilarious, Edward I love you."

"I love you too. Ha. Here we are. So what will it be for today? The usual, granola, or a grand buffet?" I added sarcastically.

"Let's go with the usual." She said.

"Coming right up, a bowl of Honey Oats, Mmmm, so appetizing I could almost eat it!"

"Sureeee." She said. I just laughed and poured her a bowl of milk, then added the cereal.

I couldn't help but stare into her beautiful eyes as she gulped her cereal down. I could tell she was in a hurry but I couldn't speak. As usual, Bella left me tongue-tied.

"You're quiet." She said, "In your own little world again?"

"Yep."

"I'm not getting a straight answer am I?"

I just nodded and smiled at her. She blushed.

"What?" I asked.

She studied my expression then said, "I love your smile."

"Why thank you, don't you know, I only want to make you smile?"

"Of course you do."

I gazed at her for a long moment then added, "Done." It was clearly a statement.

"Yep, let's go."

I took her hand and led her into my Volvo. I parked it behind some trees so Charlie wouldn't notice how I was already there at 6:30 in the morning. I laughed in my head at that note. Charlie was so clueless. I opened the passenger door and led her in, quickly in the driver's side starting the car up in a flash.

"Why are you smiling like that? It's suspicious." Bella asked, narrowing her eyes, in a very playful note.

"I was just thinking about how Charlie never has a clue how often I'm around here."

"I was wondering why you parked the car so out here in the trees of the great Forks."

"Heavy sarcasm there." I stated.

"In a way, but then again, you make Forks the greatest place ever."

"Do I?" I teased.

"Oh, yes you do." she smiled back.

I leaned in and gave here a kiss. A fairly long one. Too bad I couldn't add some tongue. I wanted to try that so bad but the venom…..

Bella started to get aggressive and I backed off slowly, "Sweetie, careful."

"You're so tempting."

"Not as much as you are to me." I said.

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really." And I gave her another kiss.

NOTE: Again ha boring, I know, but you know you all love me! I just wanted to say that I got carried away in the Edward/Bella conversation. I had to have a cute moment thought lol. What was funny was I was listening to make you smile by +44. They helped me write this chapter. So Kudos really alsome band!


	2. Hot

NOTE: Ha, yess another note. I got to put a note. It's just how I roll ha. I would normally be on chapter 4 by now but I've been waiting for reviews and well I guess it's too early for them. So everyone feel free to just drop by and add a little review he he. I need to know how I'm doing. sigh So, on with Chapter 2 and by the way there is a bit of foreshadowing in here though….mwah.

Chapter 2

Edward P.O.V.

I opened the car door for Bella, and laughed. She was still in her pajamas. She looked too cute in her tank-top and sweat pants.

"Is today pajama day?" I teased.

She just blushed and bent down her head.

"Don't be ashamed, you look beautiful." I smiled at her, "Just like you always are." I added.

"Let's just get this over with." she said still blushing.

"Agreed."

I took Bella in my arms and carried her inside. Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the couch watching Wildboyz. They looked up as I brought Bella inside and let her down. Then Emmett busted out laughing, shortly followed by Jasper.

"He's actually going shopping Jasper! Can you believe it?!" Emmett was laughing harder now.

"Ha! I can just picture Edward in the changing room. No I like the blue one better than the red one! Alice get that away from me! I would never wear that!" Emmett added.

"Ha! Good one!" Jasper collapsed over the coffee table and fell on Emmett.

I glared at Emmett and Jasper, "So Emmett, would you care for a watermelon? If you want Alice and I could stop by the supermarket and go get you one?"

I watched Emmett's face freeze. He straightened up and said, "You wouldn't."

"Hmmm. Maybe." I turned to Bella, "Bella?" Bella laughed and I took her hand and pulled her up the stairs.

Alice was standing in the doorway, waiting. I eyed her suspiciously. I read her thoughts.

"_Don't worry Edward, I won't do anything that would hurt her."_

Only that wasn't why I was eyeing her. Before I could say anything Alice took Bella's hand and pulled her into the bathroom. I sat down on the bed and starred at the ceiling.

"Ouch! Alice!" I heard Bella shout out.

"Almost done." Alice said, "There. Now let me get you your outfit."

Alice came out of the room and took a bag out of her closest. "No peaking." She said.

I just rolled my eyes and waited for her to go back inside. Then I took a little bitty peak. Bella was sitting down on the sink while Alice was putting on eyeliner and mascara. I decided I wanted her to surprise me and focused on finding the remote. I didn't see what I was looking for.

As soon as I found the remote I started to flip through the channels. I watched Wildboyz just to see what Emmett and Jasper were laughing so hard at. It turns out Steve-o and Chris were running with the wildlife in thongs again. How disgusting.

Another round of complaining and fussing later Bella stepped out with her head down. I saw Alice go over to the wall and watch. She looked satisfied. I lost focus on the TV immediately.

So Hot.

Bella had on a blue jeans short skirt with knee-high boots and a V-neck short sleeved shirt. Damn, Alice knew my low tolerance for blue on Bella. Her hair was down and curly giving her the look of an angel.

"Bella, you look amazing." I turned to Alice, "You've done it again, Alice. _Thanks_." I didn't mean to stress the word thanks, but I couldn't help myself. I was so lucky.

"My pleasure." Alice replied.

Bella looked up blushing. "I look ridiculous, I would never wear something like this."

"Bella, you are ridiculous, ridiculously hot." I said. I wouldn't normally throw the word hot out but it was the only appropriate word to say right now. I was spellbound. "You should wear stuff like this more often." I added, "Come here."

She looked at me in disbelief. I let out my arms and she sat on my lap. "Lovely." I said.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Your something you know."

"What did I do?" I teased. Trying my best to act innocent.

"Edward, what am I going to do with you?" She teased back.

"Kiss me." I said.

So grinned and leaned toward me. Alice faked a cough, and Jasper came in. I ignored her, and pressed my lips to Bella.

"Hey." Jasper said. I looked up and grinned. He looked at Bella and my position then turned to Alice. "Some things never change."

"True, true." Alice said. "So, what brings you up here?"

"Oh, just curious what all the screaming was about, that's all?"

"Sureeee." She said.

I was loosing interest with Jasper's pointless small talk and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. It was amazing how easily I could control my thirst right now, even though Bella still smelled as nice as she always did. It was sweet misery.

I whispered in Bella's ear, "So tempting."

Alice looked at me and raised her eyebrows. I tried to read her thoughts but she was blocking them now. I could tell she was keeping something from me but I let it go and kissed Bella's neck.

I heard Emmett's booming laugh downstairs and looked at Jasper. He laughed, "Gotta love them wildboyz, I swear they do some of the craziest shit. I bet I would have done stuff like that if I was human."

"Of course you would." I rolled my eyes. "So are we going to get this over with or what?"

"Yes, okay, let's go. To the Volvo!" Alice shouted.

"Wait, I want to take a picture of this." Jasper snickered.

"Like hell you will." I retorted.

I took Bella's hand and led her downstairs. Alice followed, Jasper snickering behind her. I still heard him somewhere in the background when we all stepped outside. I ignored him.

"Alice, you can drive."

She smiled, "Love to."

I slid into the backseat after Bella. She gave me a look and said, "It will be fun. Don't worry."

"Here we are. Everyone out." Alice announced as she parked in an open space.

"Ugh." I moaned.

"I love you." Bella whispered.

"I love you too." I answered as I took her hand.

Alice opened the door and we all stepped in. People were everywhere. Rosalie would have died.

"This is going to be so much fun! Now which store….hhmmmm." Alice said.

I just shook my head, "What is the purpose of this trip anyway, Alice? My clothes are not that tight."

"That's something Bella's going to have to explain to you." was all she said.

"Bella?" I raised my eyebrow at her and she laughed.

"I want to take you somewhere this weekend. Do something different."

"Don't you know you don't need to do that?! Bella…..you shouldn't do so much for me, I'm not worth it."

She gave me a sad look and I added, "Your worth more. I'll get you back."

She smiled, "Ooooooo, what could that possibly be?"

"First things first, what are your plans?" I said.

"Well, it's going to be a surprise."

"Okay then, be that way." I said.

"Never mind that! In here!" Alice shouted. I watched a faces turn around to see what the big commotion was about. Alice and her shopping….


	3. Dirty Dancing

NOTE: So I'm so sorry about my grammar guys. I haven't been using spell check lately. yess, I'm bad, I'm so guilty, but I've been preoccupied with school coming to an end and stuff. So yeah. Oh and im also sorry for the wait. It's just i haven't been inspired hint those reviews.This is going to be a kinda serious chapter. Different for me I know. I'm still in the introduction of the story thought. It picks up next chapter. Ha. So Everyone enjoy Chapter tres!

Chapter 3

Still Edward P.O.V.

I let Bella tug me along into the store. It was a fancy store full of Tuxedos. I should have known, Tuxedos…. I didn't know what Bella and Alice were up to but if it dealt with Tuxedos…

"Edward over here!" Alice said as she held up a suit toward me. Bella shook her head.

"Too Fancy."

"Hmmm. How about this one!" Alice held up another suit, it was white.

"Are you serious!" I looked at her like she was insane.

Bella laughed, "I think it looks lovely."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hmmm. Oh I got it! This one!" Alice held up another Tux. It was very appealing. I loved it.

"I like." Bella said.

Alice picked out two other suits and pushed me toward the dressing rooms.

"Try them on!"

Bella giggled and I raised my eyebrows at her.

It didn't take me long to try the first one with my vampire speed. I stepped out and displayed myself.

"Cute." Bella said.

"Eh, not exactly what were looking for." Alice said.

"This is ridiculous." I replied.

I walked back in the room and tried on the other one. It was pen-striped. Not exactly my taste.

"Interesting." Alice said as I stepped back out.

Bella starred at me for a moment then said, "Nah."

I shook my head."I hate shopping."

"No! You love it!" Alice shouted.

Bella was snickering in the corner somewhere when I went back in the room. I tried on the last one. My favorite. I wander what exactly I will need this for...I looked in the mirror before I walked out. _Nice_.

"I knew it! It's perfect!" Alice exclaimed.

"You look good in black." was all Bella said.

I groaned. "Are we done in here, this is getting on my nerves."

It really was. The thoughts coming from the employees were driving me insane. I hated shopping for these reasons. Everyone's mind was thinking about the scene we were causing. It was annoying.

"I think we are." Alice grinned and Bella winked at me.

I quickly got into my clothes and put the Tux back on its hanger. When I came out Alice was talking to Bella. They stopped when I walked out. I glared, at the same time trying to pry in Alice's little scheming mind. Blocked. Damn, she was getting good at that.

"Come on, let's wait outside." Bella said.

She must have seen the irritated look on my face. She took my hand and led me out of the store and we sat on a bench.

"Having fun?" She teased.

"What was all that about?" I asked, changing the subject. I hated surprises.

"We're going to have a little fun….." she eyed me suspiciously.

I narrowed my eyes"What exactly do you mean by a little fun?"

"Okay." she sighed in defeat. "I really want to do something special for you that would make you happy…something you'd like….so I talked with Alice...and…."

"And…" I urged on.

"She said that I should take you dancing somewhere special……somewhere you'd like…."

"Dancing!?" I was shocked. Bella….. dancing…it was unbelieveable.

"I know, I hate it, yeah, but I'm doing it for you. Something I'm going to do for you to say that I care. How much you mean to me."

"You don't have to do that! Giving your soul away like its nothing is all that I need."

"I know, but it's just….you've been doing all these things for me and I want to….." she hesitated, "Pay you back."

"Bella….I…don't know what to say…" I took her hand while trying to search for the right words.

She looked down at our hands intertwined and then looked back at me.

"Say that you will let me."

I looked at her dubiously, "Bella, of coarse!"

"Then its settled."

I opened my mouth to say something but she stopped me with her hand. "Just let it go, plus Alice was just telling me about some surprise you had cooked up."

She gave me this suspicious look.

"I don't know what your talking about." Surprise…..I let it slip and played along anyway. "Or you'll just have to see…" She smirked and I leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Okay! We got it!" Alice exclaimed, causing heads to turn around, again.

"Great." Bella said.

"Oh joy, where to next?" I groaned.

"Actually our shopping is somewhat done." Alice looked up at me and grinned.

I just stared up at her with my best "What the hell face".

She was still grinning, "We knew we wouldn't be able to get you to come so we came up with the excuse nothing fitted you."

I opened my mouth in utter shock. "You… have… got… to be kidding me?"

"It was the best excuse we could come up with." Bella joined in.

"Well what a lame one."

Alice giggled and Bella gave me a smirk.

"Ah, forget about it." Bella said.

"Okayyyyy, so why are we still here then?" I asked.

"Hmmm. Bella you want to go shopping some more?" Alice teased. Or so I thought she was.

"No!" I said before Bella could answer, almost shouting.

Alice eyed me. "Bella….."

"Um…I'm okay." Bella said.

Alice pouted, "Fine. Don't think you're off the hook though."

Bella gave me this look and I laughed. "Let's go."

"Good idea." Bella said.

When we got in the car and were driving off I whispered in Bella's ear, "So what are you going to wear to go along with my Tuxedo? Something Blue….Strapless maybe…."

She raised her eyebrows, "Now Edward, that is going to be a surprise."

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

She just rolled her eyes.

There wasn't anything else to talk about so I lifted her up and moved her over to my lap. I inhaled her scent and ran my nose down her fragile neck. I kissed the top of her shoulder, then down towards her collar bone. She giggled.

"Edward, that tickles." I gave her the crooked smile and did it again. She giggled.

"Hey, cut that out."

I just laughed at her. Teasing her was so fun. Hard to resist.

"So, do you plan on filling me in on tomorrow?" I asked.

"I knew you were up to something." she muttered.

"Well, I had to try." I smiled at her crookedly again enjoying her heartbeat go faster.

"I never get tired of that." I said.

She blushed and I kissed her forehead. Then the side of her nose, her warm cheeks, jaw line, and finally her lips. I could feel the smile on her as I did that. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. We were like that for what seemed like forever moving our lips against each other when Alice interrupted, "We're here, why don't you two get a room."

I grinned. "Love to. Bella?" I stretched out my hand and she took it.

"What now?" She asked me as we made our way into my room.

I sat down on the couch in my room, dragging her along.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure. How about a movie?"

"Okay. What do you have in mind?"

I stared at her pensively. "Hmmm. You know I have no idea."

"It's okay, I'll pick one out." She kissed my cheek and walked over to the DVD shelf.

I sat there for a minute watching her. Lucky I was. Of all the years I've lived, I've never seen someone so….. breathtaking. Sometimes its hard to concentrate on my fake breathing whenever I'm with Bella.

She turned around after a while and looked up at me, smiling. She held some DVD in her hand. I eyed it suspiciously. I hope its not some lame romantic comedy. Oh how she loves those….

She put the disk in and started to walk towards me. Her walk was unusual as she came closer. Like she was after something. It was hot.

She sat down on my lap and grinned, "Hey."

"Hi there, what's this all for?" I said, in a flattered voice. It was hardly fair, the way she was acting right now. "Not like you."

"Oh is it?" She replied, in a flirty tone.

She started to nibble on my ear, sending her hot breath in my face. Bella didn't know but she was awakening some feelings in me. "Are you flirting with me Bella?" I barely managed to say.

She gave a little laugh and said, "Edward I think you can handle it."

"That's the problem I'm not sure."

"I know you can't hurt me. You never could and never will. I trust you."

Are we talking about what I think we're talking about? I think it is. It's not right. Well, its right, very attractive and all, but this is not how its suppose to happen. I'm suppose to be the one suprising Bella with the….I can't think the word. It's suppose to be me coming on to her and not me.

I stood my ground and said, "Well, either way, let's not get into this now."

She groaned, "Ugh, I knew you wouldn't."

I couldn't believe Bella was acting like this. She knew my rules…my boundaries…I have noticed in the past few weeks that it has become so much easier to resist her smell….

It was right then and there what I knew I would do for Bella. It was obvious she was ready and so was I. It would mean so much to her if I did let our relationship go to that level.

I grinned, "Let's not get into this….now." I raised my eyebrow and she grinned, taking the hint.

"Okay. I guess we do have a movie to see."

"We do." I kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

It was right there that I first noticed what was playing. It was Dirty Dancing.

"You picked " I blurted out.

"Shhhhh. The movie." She teased.

I shook my head. Oh well doesn't matter I'm not going to be paying attention. I have things to plan out……..


	4. Flannel

NOTE: First off, Thanks everyone for reading this and taking the time to leave a review! I love you all and I'll continue writing this for you all. I didn't want this chapter to go over 7 pages in word so I had to stop it where its stopped at. Don't worry though next chapter things definitely pick up mwah. Special Thanks to my friend Greaser4life for helping me out with the dirty dancing quotes. ;) 

Chapter 4

Edward P.O.V.

By the time the movie ended it was already getting dark, a dusky-dark. The credits were rolling with the background music playing along. Bella surprised me by joining in, singing and dancing along the best she could. She was forgetting half the lines, how tragic.

"Now, I've had the time of my life and I've never felt this way before, I swear it's the truth, and I owe it all to you!"

I laughed at her when she extended her small little fist to me, pretending it was a microphone.

"And I've been waiting for so long, tryin' to find the one to stand by me!" I sang into Bella's hilariously fake fist microphone.

Bella was laughing trying to sing along now. She was twirling in little twists around my room, pretending she was Baby. When I saw she was about to trip I quickly got up and rushed over to catch her before she fell. What a suprise. I smiled.

"You're going to have to take it easy, Baby." I teased, trying hard not to laugh.

"Ha! I'm practicing! See!" She started to twirl around again but I caught her arm.

"Hey, nobody puts baby in the corner!"

She giggled. "Sure."

I took her hand now and put my other arm around her waist. We were dancing in my room now. Twirling swiftly and more gracefully, thanks to my part. I spinned her around and did a tango move on her and saw she was getting dizzy.

"How about we sit down, you don't look too good."

She giggled again when I took her in my arms and carried her toward my couch, bridal style.

I looked up at her face and she grinned, looking like at any moment she was about to bust out in a line of laughter.

I let out a chuckle, "Bella, have you been drinking coke again? I know you have a low tolerance for it…" I teased.

She laughed, "Nope. I'm just excited! I can't wait till tomorrow!"

I looked at her doubtfully. "Bella, I think you're hysterical, you need some sleep. I should get you back to Charlie's now."

"Mmm. What time is it?" she asked.

"Too late. We're leaving."

I picked her back up in my arms and she gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, afraid I hurt her.

"You startled me?" She laughed.

I rolled my eyes and carried her down stairs in an instant.

I sat her down and was on our way out the door when Emmett yelled, "Bye Bella!"

I heard Alice laugh somewhere and quickly led Bella outside into the now dark night. I didn't want to hear them tease me again.

"Uh-oh. Too late. Charlie's going to freak again." I always seemed to loose track of time with Bella….

"Ah, don't worry about it, Charlie won't mind." Bella said.

I shook my head, "Hysterical…" I whispered to myself. I wasn't suppose to be out with Bella late at night.

After I lifted Bella into my Volvo I got in the drivers side and started to sing Bella's melody. I knew how much she loved me to sing to her. I didn't mind singing to her, she inspired me. I watched her lean her head against the window, and I listened to her heart beating. It was the only sound besides my singing.

With my super fast driving I got to her house within minutes. I leaned over to kiss her forehead and saw that she was sound asleep. I smiled and stepped out to open her door.

I couldn't resist kissing her cheek before I lifted her up and in my arms. She smiled, her angel face smile, her eyes still closed. "Mmm. Edward, is that you?"

I briefly kissed the top of her hand, "Yes, angel."

She smiled again and relaxed drifting into sleep again. I opened the door and walked in, Charlie was sitting on the couch, watching a game. He looked up at me startled.

"She just fell asleep on the way home." I explained.

He nodded his head, "Oh. Shopping too much?"

I let out a small laugh, "I think so." I rushed up the stairs before he could say anything else.

I brought her up the stairs and placed her on her bed. She was so deeply in her sleep she never moved. I pulled the covers over her and sat on the edge of the bed one more time before I had to leave. _Beautiful_.

"I love you my angel." I whispered, and headed out the door. There was a big day tomorrow and she needed as much sleep as possible.

It was around 9:45 when I finished preparing Bella for my room. She was sound asleep when I left her this morning at seven. I recently found out what Bella was up to by accident. Alice wasn't aware that I was listening in on her thoughts and she let everything slip. She told me about how Bella took some dancing tips from Alice and how she was supposed to set up the meadow for our evening.

"Edward, I just can't believe you! It was supposed to be a surprise!" Alice said as she placed the last candle in my room.

"It's not like you didn't know I was going to find out eventually."

"Bella trusted me not to tell you." Alice mumbled.

"I'm sure she'll get over it. Plus, think of the bright side, I'm finally giving her what she wants." I said. "Not to mention, the same for me…."

Alice eyed me sarcastically, "She has no idea, even though I've hinted to her several times."

"Will it be great?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, "I can't tell you that."

I grinned, "That good, huh?"

She laughed, "Just make sure you use the----"

"Yeah, I know." I interrupted; I didn't feel like having this discussion with her. I already had it with Emmett and Jasper before, unwillingly. I shuttered at the thought.

"Do you have the------"

"In my pocket." I said. I knew what she meant and I couldn't wait.

"Splendid!" Alice blurted out. "I just wish I could see you in your Tux with Bella! That's got to be so cute!"

"I'm sure you do. Just make sure you and the rest of the crew are long gone by this afternoon. I don't want any annoying intruders. You understand." I glared at her.

"Please, Emmett will be long gone. In fact, they all have already left except Jasper. He's sweet enough to stay and wait for me. I love that vampire." She laughed at that. I let out a chuckle myself. Our own inside joke.

"Good. So that about covers things here. You and Jasper can well enough be on your way now. I'll see you Monday."

Alice glared at me, "So pushy."

"Bye." I said.

She rolled her eyes, "Goodbye Edward, watch out for that little mountain lion in you, we wouldn't want it hurting Bella now."

I threw my shoe at her but she had already dodged it, already down the stairs in an instant.

I heard her laugh somewhere, "Yeah, you better be on your way out!"

"C'mon baby, Edwards getting irritated." I heard Alice say to Jasper.

I heard the door shut and quickly grabbed my Tuxedo. I'd put it on later, right now I have to see my angel's face.

"Good morning Beautiful." I whispered in Bella's ear. I was perched up on my side right beside Bella. I had my breath blowing in here face causing her to smile and lean toward me.

"Mmmm." she mumbled.

"You've been quite a little Sleeping Beauty today, It's a little after twelve."

She shot up then and stared at me with these cute and crazy eyes. "Twelve?" she asked in disbelief.

I laughed, "Don't worry about it, what matters is that we've got a big day today."

She put her hand over her mouth, "Oh!"

"Yes, oh that." I teased, "So what shall we do until then….hmmm maybe lie around, cuddle, get some breakfast for beautiful…."

She smiled. "I'm fine with lying around."

I cuddled next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder; giving her a kiss. We sat like that for a while just enjoying each others presence. I hummed a melody to her and she sighed.

"You're so good to me" She whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek.

"You're so amazingly breathtaking." I replied.

"You can't breathe." She teased.

"Well, fake breathe." I said, grinning up at her with my special smile.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"I love you too." I said.

She laughed.

I leaned in and kissed her gently. When I pulled away she grabbed the top of my shirt and said, "Uh-uh, I'm not done with you yet."

I laughed and kissed her back. We were going at it for a while, getting lost with each other and then her stomach growled.

I laughed and she blushed. "Perfect timing." She said.

"Ah, I can fix that." I was gone for a second and then I brought her breakfast in a tray.

"Wow." was all she said.

"Dig in." I said.

"Yum, bacon and scrambled eggs, what a feast."

I watched her reaction and she shook her head, "You're good at everything."

"We'll see about that." I said.

She dropped her fork and looked up at me confused, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing." I wasn't going to ruin one of the suprises I had in store for her.

She glared at me, "Just eat." I said.

After what seemed like hours Bella finished her meal. I've never gotten use to the speed humans eat to. If it was me I'd be done with that by…..

"Okay. Now I'm going to need to get dressed now. These pajamas are starting to get hot on me."

I looked up at her and raised my eyebrow, "Flannel," she replied, as if that explained everything.

"Fine, do I have to wear the Tux?" I really didn't like wearing the Tux, it was so….formal…

"Yes, don't worry you won't be the only one overdressed."

I raised my eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really, now off you go, I'll be right out in a human moment."

"Say no more." And I walked outside.

NOTE: Awwwwwwwwwwwww. Didn't you guys love the cheesy moments!!!!!!!!!!!! ha lol.


	5. Meadow Life

NOTE: Lookey! It's Chapta 5-o! Ha. As you all can see I have renamed my chapters. The thing is, I just hate those plain titles so I spiced it up. OH! I am so sorry guys! It's been forever I know, but I've been so busy with school coming to an end and graduation…..but now I'm da da da back and I have the WHOLE summer! Yeah! Ha! So now that that's cleared up, I present to you the next chapter. Oh. p.s. we have finally a Bella p.o.v.! yay!

Edward P.O.V.

Chapter 5

I was sitting on the couch starring at the ceiling when Bella came down the stairs.

She was in a long dark violet silk dress that split up to her knee and was open in the front revealing way too much. The top part of her dress, which was so open, was outlined in glitter. She had on a long pendent necklace and long ear rings that came down, almost touching her shoulder. She had on make-up, which I didn't see how she put on, nor cared. The most shocking thing was she had on high heels. The strings wrapped around her legs in a ballerina style pattern.

She was absolutely radiant and breathtaking. I felt like I was in heaven.

I starred at her for a moment and simply replied, "Lovely."

She smiled, "Yeah, I think I went overboard."

"You sure did. That could be dangerous missy." I teased.

She grinned, "Really?"

I laughed when she came down the stairs, "I'm shocked, you haven't tripped yet."

She glared and on cue she tripped, only I caught her.

"Sweetie, you're going to have to be more careful." I chuckled.

"You jinxed me vampire." She was still glaring.

I laughed, dragging her on my lap, "Do you have to be so tempting?" I flashed my crooked smile.

She smiled, "It's fun to tease you."

I glared at her but not for long. I couldn't. She was so beautiful. "You're going to regret that."

"Is that a threat Cullen?" she teased.

Bella loved to call me by my last name sometimes. I found it strangely amusing. I grinned, "Maybe, maybe not…."

She shook her head. "Shall we?"

"Of course." I took her heand and she stumbled out the door. I gave her a look.

"I'll be fine, I'm just not used to high heels, that's all."

I raised my eyebrow and gave her, her favorite smile.

"NO, don't you dare Edward Cullen. I'm fine. I can handle this! Edward!" she shouted as I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

I thought about how a nice run in the woods would be more fun than a ride in the Volvo. So boring…

"Edward!" Bella wailed. "Your going to mess everything up!"

I chuckled, I didn't think a little wind would hurt. Besides, Bella was amazing any day.

"Edward!" she shouted again, "I'll scream so loud the neighbors will come!" she threatened.

I lost it and started laughing. No one would hear her. I didn't hear anyone for miles, and that was good.

"Sweetie, there is no one within miles."

She wailed and I kissed her cheek, careful not to hit any trees. She just grunted.

When we were at the entrance to the meadow I stopped to let Bella catch her breath. When she didn't say anything I started to worry. Maybe running wasn't a good idea…

"Bella?!" my tone was full of anxiety.

I heard her sigh, "I'm fine." She climbed down off my back and brushed her dress.

I grinned and turned to face her.

Bella P.O.V.

"I would never let anything hurt you Bella, you know that." Edward said to me with these serious eyes. I hated it when Edward was so serious like this. He always, almost constantly, thought I was always in danger, I guess that was partially because of my special danger magnet ability. I gave up on the dress, it was no hope, stupid green Forrest and trees.

I didn't want the serious moment to drag on so I flung myself on him and kissed him.

I really went in this time. He let me. Which motivated me for some more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just let the magic happen. He picked me up by my thighs and had my legs wrapped around his waist. It was hot. I decided to be daring, and let out my tongue.

He snickered and that tickled. His breath blew all in my face and I had to let go of the kiss. I sighed, they never last long.

"Bella, I'm intrigued. What was that for?" He teased.

"Nothing." I said curtly. "Just wanted to kiss you."

I didn't dare tell him the real truth, which was how much I wanted him but couldn't have him, well, not in the way he was thinking. He never would….

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

Oh shit. My face shows way too much emotion. "I'm thinking how handsome you are."

He laughed and I joined in. _More like hot._

"So, why don't we get this party going."

I laughed, and he grabbed my hand and walked slowly to the meadow. I was still thinking about how this was so not going to be a party when I saw our meadow.

"Wow." I said.

The meadow was there, shining in the sun, radiant as ever with all the flowers and trees. I'd never get tired of this scene. I looked at the spot where Edward and I had layed in the grass that one afternoon and saw pillows on lounge chairs. The chairs were all decorated and had strings of flowers all over them. There was an interesting umbrella over the chairs. It was decorated with all sorts of patterns and was shining from the sun. There a small table somewhere too, with some kind of bowls on it. Who knows what was in them. All that mattered though, was Alice had done the impossible, I was proud.

"Bella, you never fail to surprise me." Edward said.

He kissed the top of my hand and dragged me over to the chairs, setting me down first. I looked at the table and saw the bowl was full of chocolate. I laughed.

"Chocolate?!" I was still laughing.

Edward grinned, "Interesting."

I took a bite of one of the pieces and busted out laughing again. It was good, and for some reason that was funny.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked. He had on his what the fuck face and it was funny.

"The chocolate tastes good." I could barely say.

Edward just starred at me dubiously, mouth half open, and finally just shook his head.

"Silly Bella." Now he was laughing.

When I finally composed myself I took another piece and saw a radio. Alice had done what she was told. Now I really had to dance. I thought maybe by some weird chance that she would forget….

Edward followed my stare and chuckled, "I hope you're not thinking about backing out now."

I gulped, "No, of course not."

He laughed, "Its okay, if you don't want to dance its okay I'll understand. It is the thought that counts------"

I interrupted him, "Edward no, I will not back out! Come on." I jerked up and grabbed his hand.

"I will dance for you." I said so sternly that I was a little surprised with myself.

He gave me this look I could not describe and then smiled crookedly. Damn.

"No music?" he teased.

Music, I'd forgotten about that. "Um, we don't need it." Dang, I forgot the music. I was not going to admit that to Edward though. This was my day.

"Whatever suites you." Edward snickered.

We were twirling around in little dances now. It was way better than my dirty dancing mockery. I put that dance to shame. I stumbled a few times but Edward just gave his little crooked smile every time I did, which was very distracting. I was trying so hard not to fall or stumble and that was not helping. My heart was beating, and my stomach was full of butterflies.

"You alright, you don't look so good sweetie?" Edward said. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy. Dancing is very difficult." I said. I was not going to give up so easily. I would master this.

"On the contrary it's actually fairly easy once you get the hang of it." Edward replied.

"Of course it is." I snapped back.

That caught his attention. He looked me right in the eye, "Bella you don't have to do this. We can stop anytime."

I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin the moment. I didn't trust myself, so I just continued dancing.

After a while I was getting bored with the dancing, and also very tired and dizzy. The twirling was getting to me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder trying to compose myself, only he knew what I was trying to do.

"I think you've done enough dancing. Why don't you just sit down?"

I couldn't agree more. I had had enough dancing for sure. How relieved I was.

I thought Edward was going to sit me down on my own chair but instead he had me resting on him. My heart skipped a beat. I could just picture him and his smile right now.

He gently brushed my hair and I gulped. My heart was out of control and the worst thing was he could hear it.

"Thank you for the dancing. I was very shocked actually, you did better than I thought you would. You definitely have been practicing." Edward said. I could hear the humor in his voice.

"With the help of Alice, I have been practicing. Thank you for noticing." I replied curtly.

"Anytime." he said.

I smiled at him and looked down at our fingers intertwined. He surprised me by kissing my cheek. I looked at him.

"Tempting." Was all he said.

I crawled up and was on his lap now, facing him. I just gazed up at his eyes for a long time and smiled.

"What?" he asked. His smile still in place.

I tilted my head to the side and grinned, "I love the way you look at me. You look at me like there's no one else in the world and it's just you and me. No one else. I love that."

He smiled at me crookedly and brushed my hair back.

"I love that smile too, it's like you have your own special smile, only for me."

He grinned, "I love everything about you. I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you."

I eyed him, "Is that a proposal?"

"Yes, it is." Edward pulled out a box in his pocket and opened it up. A shiny diamond ring came out, and it was gorgeous.

I gasped. "Edward."

"I love you Isabella Swan, will you be with me forever?"

There it was the question, I sat there for a moment, taking in everything, and replied, "I'm not really into the whole marriage thing…." I said, trying my best to keep my poker face.

He gave me this look and I laughed, "Hell yeah, I love you baby!"

He grinned, "Bella, that was very funny."

I laughed, "Oh just shut up and kiss me."

He looked at me like I was crazy but I was on him before he could say anything.

I let out my tongue, this time not waiting and was surprised when he did the same. I smiled and could feel him smile too. I let him just kiss me and take me in his arms as he got more passionate by the second. I moved my hands all along his face and whispered, "I'm yours."

"I know." He whispered back, in between his kisses. I was getting restless and pushed myself down on him too hard. The lounge chair collapsed and he laughed.

I laughed back too. "Whoops."

He chuckled, "Why don't we go somewhere else. I wouldn't want you bumping your head on the chairs or this small table."

I grinned, "Take me away baby."

NOTE: Yesss rising action ha! Finally we're here. The lemon! Stay tuned people. Stay tuned.


	6. The Lemon

NOTE: The Lemon People.

"Edward, that tickles!" Bella giggled.

"Really?" I laughed.

I did it again and she giggled more, squirming, but in a cute way. I was blowing kisses all along her neck and collarbone, trying my best to tease her. I had been waiting way too long for this, and here I was. Showtime. Alice was a big help, I would definitely get to thank her later. I'm pretty damn sure she put something in that chocolate. _But now…_

"Sweetie, I'm going to need you to try to cooperate with me here." I said teasingly, trying my best not to laugh. "I'm going to need you to be still for a bit." I seductively said. This was fun. I threw my jacket off.

She laughed, "Okay."

I watched Bella lay down on my bed. She did it not just slowly, but in the most damn attractive way. She was driving me crazy. Turning me on was more of the word, and she was grinning the whole time. I watched her eye my area.

"It won't be long baby." I grinned wickedly. She tilted her head back and licked her lips. This was prep time, and I was going to have some fun.

I didn't wait any longer. I slid my hands under her dress straps and slid them off, revealing her beautiful, smooth, skin. She smiled and I continued. I saw her lacey bra and grinned.

"Interesting."

She winked, "I picked it out."

I made a growl and she giggled. I leaned on her kissing all along her torso. She was hot, both ways actually. I made a line going up to the top of her bra and stopped. I felt her heartbeat and smiled. I ripped her bra off with my teeth.

"Whoa." Bella gasped.

I laughed. "Too fast?"

"Yeah, your talented." she was breathing hard.

"It comes with the package of vampire talents I guess." I chuckled.

I couldn't sustain myself any longer so I was back on her, kissing everything and everywhere on the top of her. I went along her neckline again and when I got to her lips I grinned.

"You going to kiss me Edward or just stare at me?" Bella said.

"Just sniffing the heroin." I replied, blowing my breath in her face.

She moaned. I'm sure it was my breath. She once mentioned how I smelt so good, plus I could tell sometimes by the way she acted. Just like now.

The instant my lips touched hers I stuck out my tongue. I could feel her smile along my lips. I was in now and I started to move inside her mouth, enjoying every second. I was positive I would never let the venom out. It wouldn't matter if I did anyway. The more of her I'd have. So I continued lingering on her mouth as passionately as I could. I felt her kiss me back. I tried not to let my weight squash her and I let my body fall slightly on hers. I moaned this time. _Her taste._

"You taste so good." I whispered.

I felt her back her head a little, "Baby, there's more."

I smiled. I knew what she meant, "The hell there is."

I turned her over and had her laying on me now and felt her warmth. I kissed her again, trying my best to get creative this time. I accidentally missed the second time, as I went back in after stopping for her to catch her breath. She giggled and led this kiss.

I let her tongue guide the way. It felt good. Lip-locked again with my baby. My mouth must have felt so cold to her, but I didn't care. Apparently neither did her as she kept kissing me at her own pace, letting her tongue and her mouth play around in my mouth. I was so in my own world when she groaned, surprising me.

"Enough, your turn sexy." Bella said as she lifted her head to face me. The grin still there.

I lifted my arms up and she bit her lips with the wickedest gleam in her eyes.

I felt her hot hands slide under my shirt, along the sides, slowly, obviously teasing the hell out of me. She moved them up and along my back, enjoying herself. I moaned. She finally went back down to the hem of my shirt and unbuttoned it. This time not taking any detours, feeling me all the way.

"Mmmm." She said eyeing my chest.

I smiled. "Don't stop now."

She looked at me in the eyes and gave another wicked grin. I got on my knees and crawled towards her half-naked body, mountain lion style. She shook her head and tackled me before I could get to her. For once, she was faster.

I was on the bottom now and she was sitting on me, with her legs forming a cage around my waist. I could easily get out of this….I watched Bella slowly lean her head down.

Bella shocked me by using her teeth to unzip my zipper to my tux pants. "Damn." I said.

She laughed, "Cooperate Edward."

I rolled my eyes and stayed still while she tortured me, taking her time to unzip my pants. She finally looked up and stared in my eyes while she pulled my pants down, smile still in place.

"Need help?" I asked as she struggled to pull on them. She just grinned and glided her hands under me. I felt her slide her hands all over my ass and slowly down to my thighs. She worked her way on down. _Torture_.

"Enough." I said. She was taking too long. I threw the pants off and looked at her and saw the dress was still on.

I raised my eyebrows and she giggled. "Go ahead, impatient."

I yanked the dress off and everything under it. I moaned.

"This is a whole new side of you Edward." Bella said amusement everywhere in her voice.

"Likewise." I simply replied and started to nibble on her arms, working my way on up. I got to her neck, her tickle spot, and she giggled. I laughed. "Who knew you were ticklish Bella Swan."

She giggled, "Stop that."

I chuckled and started to kiss my way on down to her stomach. I kissed her belly button and she laughed. "Very ticklish." I whispered.

"Mmmm." Bella said, more like moaned. "Okay, stop hogging the spotlight. Get on your knee's baby."

I looked at her disbelievingly. "What?" She surely threw me off guard.

"Don't ask questions, this is not school." Bella said sarcastically.

I was about to object and she started to kiss all around my area. I wasn't on my knees, I was on my back.

"Bella." I moaned.

"Shhhh." She whispered.

All of a sudden she was sucking on me. Totally knocking me breathless. I felt her tongue now...

"Bella Swan!" I cried out. It was intense.

She looked at me worried. "What's wrong? Did I do it wrong?"

I shook my head, "Oh no, you did it right."

I couldn't say anything else and she knew what I meant. She grinned, "Yummy.", and leaned in again.

Knowing I couldn't take it without loosing it I said, "Na-uh." and I switched places, rolling her over and below me.

She smiled, "Mmmm, what now?"

"Time to make you sweat." I said, my best seductive voice.

"Sex and sugar is the flavor…" She teased.

"Damn right it is." I answered.

She raised her eyebrow.

"But first…." I said.

I wanted to do this the whole time I'd seen her without her bra on but I didn't want to do anything sudden. I thought now was perfect. So I kissed one of her breasts and started to nibble on it. I did that for a while and then sucked. It felt good. She gasped and I did the same thing to the other one.

I couldn't stand the appetizing anymore and I succumbed to the feeling. I lifted my mouth off her breasts and licked my lips. I started to bend down now, my eyes focused.

She saw the look in my eye and leaned back, lifting her head to stare at the ceiling.

"Enough waiting, now sweat baby." I said and she groaned.

I took both my hands and placed them on her hips. The touch was like fire. Then I placed myself on top of her, steadying myself on her, getting into position trying to find it. I tilted my head and watched her face, still starring at the ceiling. I grinned, I found my place.

So much heat. I went crazy going in. A natural urge came in and I knew what to do. From head to toe I was on fire. I loved it. I watched Bella's face turn to look at me and smile. I looked in those pretty eyes and saw nothing but pleasure. She closed her eyes and moaned.

I did the same. The feeling alone could have every cell in my body go against her, but I held on. I'd waited too long for this and I was not going to screw it up. The rhythm alone was something. Yes. I felt something build up inside me and tried to hold on to it. It felt amazing…

I repeated the process. This time it felt way better. I let a moan escape and gasped, opening my eyes to Bella's red hot face. After all, she was sweating. I grinned. She was leaking.

Then, like magic everything escaped. I felt it all come out and it was crazy. I felt like superman.

I stopped to take a break, for both of our sakes, and rolled over to her side. I wasn't going to loose control although, the thought sounded like fun. Maybe some other time when she could handle my full capacity…

"Yum." she said, "Like donuts and pastries."

I let out a laugh, "Tastes like nothing else…"

"Mmmmm." she said.

"I know." I replied, sharing the same feeling.

"I want to do it again." she said. I looked at her half worried, half pleased. She grinned. "I'll lead this time."

I smiled and threw my hands over my shoulder, sprawled out on the bed. I watched her approach me like some cat, hot and naked. _Mmmm_.

She placed her hands on the top of my arms, holding me down, and wrapped her legs around me like she did before. I watched the whole time as she finally went down.

I moaned. "Bella."

The feeling was way better than before, probably because she was doing it or I just loved the sensation. No clue, but it was like I was risking my life here. The whole thing was like some crazy encore played in slow motion. Hot.

I moaned again as she went in and out in her own rhythm. I felt chills now. Why had I not done this before? She started to slide her arms all around my arms, sides, chest, and still managed to lead. My Bella was a beast. Finally she stopped, after what seemed like hours. _Crazy_. I now understood why some people couldn't wait. It was exhilarating. Not to mention the feeling of the climax.

She rolled over to my side and I wrapped an arm around her. I laughed, we were both gasping for air.

"Now wasn't that fun?" I teased. "Nothing like some sweat."

"Ha, I disappeared like Houdini!" Bella said and I laughed.


	7. mmm mmm secrets

NOTE: Did everybody like my lemon? lol. I dedicate half that to Gwen Stefani, what an inspiration she was ha. . speaking of inspirations…people you all know what to do ha. Well People people. Enjoyo this next chapta.

Bella. P.O.V.

I woke up naked and screamed. Only to my embarrassment I remembered last night and what I did with Edward. I grinned, that was fun. Edward dashed into the room though startled, he had his boxers on. Cheater.

"What's wrong Bella?" he said.

I laughed nervously, "Oh, nothing I just kinda um…forgot why I was...uh…" _Embarrassing_!

He laughed "Naked…."

I rolled my eyes and he walked over to me and sat down beside me, on the bed.

"Awww don't be that way." Edward said, I swear I detected some humor in his voice…

I let it go, enough with the humiliations. "Where did you go?" I asked.

He grinned, "I just had a little bit of energy and felt like making you some breakfast."

"Oh." was all I could say. I really didn't know what to say. Honestly I felt half embarrassed at what I did and the fact that I was still naked, probably a little self-conscious. The other half pleased. Edward could obviously see that on my face.

"You were great, I'd never expect such…energy…from you." he said.

I smiled and blushed, "You weren't bad yourself…." Edward grinned back.

"Ouch!" I shouted. I all of a sudden felt a sharp pain in the back of my head.

"Headache? Need some aspirin? Or a morning greeting?" He urged.

I laughed. _Unusual…_ "Um, I think I do have a headache, aspirin sounds good. Weird, it came out of nowhere…"

"I'll be back in a flash." He said, smiling.

Only Edward could say such a thing and _mean _it.

"Here. Take two." He held out a glass of water.

"I know." I said, and I swallowed the pills and water.

It was then that I first looked around the room, his room….There were rose petals everywhere and unlighted candles. I couldn't believe it. I missed what Edward did for me…he decorated his room for me, and put in a bed! I couldn't believe it. What I did with him. It finally happened.

I gasped, "Wow, Edward! You did this for me! I feel like a total idiot! How did I miss this?!"

It was unbelievable, what Edward did for me, _for me_. "It was nothing." he laughed, "I guess sometimes you can be so oblivious Bella."

Realizing I was still naked and still gazing off in space I got up to find my clothes. It felt weird walking around naked, but if Edward liked it I didn't mind. And oh did it show. He was starring at me the whole time, grinning. I turned around, putting on my unmentionables. Bra and all.

"Ahhh, the beauty is being hidden!" He teased.

"You mister, our in yours!" I eyed his boxers and he rolled over the bed laughing.

"What's gotten into you?" I said astonished, "You're not usually like this."

"I don't know, you just brought out a side in me I didn't know I had."

"Ah-huh, sure." I said, sarcastically.

He got up and wrapped his arms around my waist; I followed wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you," He said, "my fiancée". He whispered the word fiancée. I forgot all about that and glanced down at the ring on my finger.

Only before I could say anything his mouth was on mine and we shared a long kiss, not holding back again. I could get used to this.

"Now, why don't we get some breakfast." he said.

"Um, sure, but Edward do you have any clothes I could borrow. I don't want to wear that dress." I glared at it from his arms.

He smiled, flashing his teeth, "I'll give you one of mine."

I smiled back, and he pulled out a long button up white shirt. "Here."

I took it and put it on, buttoning it up and all. I liked the way it felt on me. Not to mention the smell.

"Looks, good on you." he said. "Come on."

He took my hand and we were off to breakfast.

I was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs in the Cullen's house, chewing on some toast, and was thinking the whole time how weird this was--It was no where near Charlie's small kitchen. ---when all of a sudden I heard this door bang against the wall and Emmett shouting.

"We're homeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I looked at Edward with the hugest eyes; we both barely had any clothes on! Only he met my eyes and rushed me up the stairs.

"Edwardddddd!" I heard Emmett call from somewhere.

"Do you think they saw us?" I asked.

"I don't think so." he said, raiding his drawers searching for some clothes to put on.

"Bellaaaaaaaa! Is Bella here? I bet she is!" Emmett's mouth was so loud and annoying.

Edward was putting on his pants when he came in, storming like some stupid bear.

"Emmett!" I screamed. Edward growled and Emmett just laughed.

"No offense but Bella…that shirt is too big on you." he laughed, on the floor.

Then to my embarrassment Alice came in, "Emmett what the---"

She was laughing too. _Humiliating._ Edward had a shirt on now and he was glaring at the both of them laughing like idiots on the floor. I was still in his shirt. I sat down, feeling nothing but utter humiliation, and to make it worse I was blushing.

"Emmett what the hell is wrong with you!" It was Rosalie, and she was furious.

"Rose, baby----"

I heard this slap but didn't see it, it was too fast. The laughing stopped.

"I swear, you can act like such a little kid sometimes! Get your ass down here and give the happy couple some privacy you stupid bastard!"

I snickered and watched Emmett bow his head as he walked out the door. I looked at Edward and he was grinning.

Alice composed herself and walked over to me, "I'm sorry Bella but that was just too damn funny, the look on your face----" She looked like she was about to laugh then she saw my glare and said, "Anyway, let me find you some clothes, come with me."

I sighed with relief but groaned when I realized it was another Barbie dress-up session.

"Okay, so tell me all about it girl." Alice said, totally taking me by surprise "Wasn't it fun?"

I stared at Alice dubiously, "You got to be kidding me. You're asking me about the sex?" No makover?

"You bet, now tell me!"

I couldn't believe this but half of me wanted to talk about it, it was after all so much fun and she was my best friend. I gave in, "Well, for starters it was fun. He was so good, and damn, I knew what I was doing for once. It came so natural…"

"Yeah, go on." Alice urged.

I grinned, "He was so hot. I felt like I could go on all night." I sighed, "But I'm only human…"

I looked up at her, "Don't worry, your time will come, trust me." Alice said.

I beamed. "Plus, this morning, he was acting so different. He was so happy and full of energy. He never was that annoying serious person he can be sometimes. I loved it."

"Mmmhmm." Alice nodded her head for me to go on and handed me a skirt and tube top.

"Best part is this." I showed her my ring.

"I knew you'd like it." Alice said looking at the ring on my finger.

"I still don't get though why I was so good, usually on your first time your so…." I trailed off, no knowing the words to describe ignorant in a nice way. I put on my clothes.

"I know, but was he a mountain lion?" Alice teased. I just laughed. "No, I'm serious was he, because if he is I can straighten it out. I will talk to him if its---"

"Alice," I took a deep breath then grinned, "Oh yeah."

She raised her eyebrow, "But it was nothing, I liked it honestly. Now can we go now?"

"Of course." She smiled, wonder what she was keeping from me, the whole time I could tell there was something.

We walked out the door and I met Edward, he raised his eyebrow. _Shit_. He was listening. I swear you can never keep secrets in this house for one---"

"Bella." Edward reached for my hand and I took it, he was still making a face.

"Shut up." I said. I wasn't in the mood anymore.

"What did I tell you about the mountain lion thing?" Alice said as she walked by us and down the stairs.

Edward glared at her then yelled back, "Oh Alice? Did you tell Bella what you did to the chocolate?"

There was this silence.

"What?!" I shouted, practically screamed, "You put what in that chocolate?!"

Alice's expression dropped, "Now Bella calm down, it was only best for you. You needed help so I slipped a little energy pill in those chocolate's."

I heard Emmett's booming laugh. I waited for a slap, and soon enough it came.

"I trusted you! Ugh! Alice!" I shouted.

I looked at Edward and he just stood there. "Did you know?" I asked.

_Please_ _no_. "Of course not." Edward said curtly.

"The hell he did not." Alice muttered.

"What?!" I yelled louder.

Edward looked to the right somewhere behind me but I was too mad to see what it was. Then all of a sudden I felt calmer and let it go. Jasper came up behind Alice and smiled at Edward.

I shook my head, "Cheaters." I mumbled. This whole mess was ridiculous.


	8. Prologue Emmett's tragedy

NOTE: Hey peeps! Ha. I laugh. So im going to have to end this crazy sequel. One shots are more fun, you don't have all the stress of updating (which I haven't been doing lately, sorry guys but my computer was broke down. I almost went loco in cabeza!!!!!!!) , but this little story I wrote was fun too. Just so you all know it was called suprisearama, well because what a surprise there was a lemon! Ha. I love all my fellow loyal reviewers, thank you all. Special Kudos to greaser4life's help on some stuff, and Arabianangel, you have reviewed probably the most so far. So thanks for your inspiration! Ah ha! Um. That's a wrap. Oh and I've been working on some hilarious lemons for alicexjasper and rosaliexemmett. So when I eventually get those up feel free to check them out. Ahhhh I feel like those famous people who get to give some seriously long boring speech after they won some reward. BOY! I'm really babbling. Anyway. Later. Enjoy amigos!

I'LL BE BACK MWAH!

Prologue to "Suprisearama"

Bella. P.O.V.

Everyone was upstairs, except Emmett who was next to me babbling away, and Edward (who was hiding in the kitchen somewhere so I could plan my revenge). Thanks to Edward I not only learned about Emmett's secret fear of watermelons but his ultimate fear…._strawberries….._

I grinned then almost lost it again. He was back to the topic of Edward and my precious romantic date I had planned. Hinting towards the sex part…ugh. It's seriously none of his business.

"Rose and I personally like to use some toys, you know….experiment." He grinned at me.

I glared at him and he kept going, "Sometimes we even go by this special book you can get at these local adult stores. The problem is you have to be 21 and well you or Edward isn't that old so looks like I'll have to sneak you in or maybe------"

"Emmett!!!!!" I yelled.

"What?" He had no damn clue how sensitive that was to me.

"Would you fucking drop it?!!!! Get a grip geez, so what I shared a very romantic date with Edward! That doesn't mean you have to keep jabbing away about it and laughing while you try to describe what happened! For Heaven's sake you're already talking about sex toys!"

He just starred at me. I finally got my composure and remembered the strawberries sitting on the kitchen counter…waiting….

I grinned. "Screw you." then I walked up and went in the kitchen. There my baby was waiting for me. He greeted me with a soft kiss and handed me the basket full of the deadly fruits. He gave me a soft slap on my ass and I glared at him. He lifted his hands like he was innocent.

I had the basket behind me now and was behind the couch over Emmett's stupid head.

"Bella?..." He looked at me suspiciously.

I grinned then threw the strawberries on Emmett. His eyes got so big and before I knew it he was out the door. I heard this loud boom somewhere miles away and laughed, rolling on the floor.

"You little dirty, evil, scheming girl. I should have you locked away." It was Edward's musical voice standing over me grinning. Crookedly.

I stopped laughing and grinned, "Honey I'm already your slave." I paused then said seductively, "What's my punishment?"

He got on his hands and starting crawling towards me. He growled and I screamed, running on my hands to the stairs.

He all of a sudden was on me somehow and was tickling me, "Edward!"

He chuckled, "I'm going to have to take you in for questioning first."

And just like that he had me in his arms and we were heading up the stairs, to his room no doubt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
